Pretend Preformance
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU ONESHOT. The fangirls were driving Raito insane, and his only salvation was to pretend to go out with his sort-of-friend, Ryuuzaki Hideki. Unfortunately, Raito discovered that he was just trading one Hell for another. LxRaito.


**Title: **Pretend Performance

**Pairing: **LxRaito

**Rating: **T+

**Warnings: **AU themes, yaoi, shonen ai, heavy make out scene, crude language, sexual innuendos, rabid fangirls, mental and emotional anguish, high school unpleasantness, slightly crackish humour, bipolar chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

**Summary: **AU ONESHOT. The fangirls were driving Raito insane, and his only salvation was to pretend to go out with his sort-of-friend, Ryuuzaki Hideki. Unfortunately, Raito discovered that he was just trading one Hell for another. LxRaito.

**Word Count: **5'004 words

**A/N: **I couldn't resist.

I was reading a DracoxHarry story of them pretending to be a couple, Harry to get a new broom and Draco to win a bet. I thought that that was a kind of deal L and Raito would make, and thus, this was born.

A heavy make out section… then some shonen ai! Yay!

Also, it kinda dips in mood as it goes on, starts of as crackish then gets somewhat into the Hurt/Comfort genre as Raito's brilliant plam starts to go down the drain (obviously). So, er, just so you're warned about its bipolarness.

Well, enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never wanted to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot jumping out the second floor?"_

_-- I'm Not Okay (I Promise), My Chemical Romance_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**PRETEND PERFORMANCE**

"-Is that agreeable?"

Ryuuzaki merely blinked in bemusement, not listening after the phrase _'go out with me'_ had appeared at some point in his, well, _friend_ would be the only way to describe it, friend's rushed speech. He realized, after a few minutes of blatant staring and tense silence that Raito (the poor boy was looking mildly dishevelled after another miraculous escape from his demanding fangirls – the harpies were getting faster and smarter with each chase) was waiting for an answer. "I apologise, Raito-kun, but I lost you after 'go out with me'."

Raito gave him a disgusted look, raking slim fingers through his auburn tresses as he slumped down in his chair across from Ryuuzaki, tapping a staccato tune on the desk between them. Only the library was his sole sanctuary from the relentless fangirls, but soon even that stronghold would be found. "I didn't mean _seriously_." He spat. "Just so that those…those…those _girls_-" He obviously couldn't find a suitable substitute on how to refer to them. "-Know that I'm not interested and will leave me alone! Especially since I will be publicly displayed as _gay_."

"I see." Ryuuzaki gave his companion a hard stare. "And what is your basis that your fangirls will react logically and won't lynch me? They will not care about the blatant show of your sexuality and will work twice as hard to 'convert' you, so to speak."

"I thought of that." Raito snapped, splaying his fingers on the desk and leaning forwards, regaining his dignity despite his slightly tousled tresses and creased clothes. "I'll just have to act so completely enamoured with you, ignoring every attempt to woo me from the others, which I do _anyway_ but no one notices because they view me as single and just playing hard to get, and stick with you for over a few months."

"And to prevent any lynching towards me?" Ryuuzaki sighed, seeing that his friend was going to stick by this until he agreed. Stubborn boy.

"Your creepy aura." Raito answered promptly. "Everyone is terrified or leery of you. They think you're a vampire or a psychotic mental patient that was released into society on good behaviour." The boy picked at his nails in what Ryuuzaki viewed as a very feminine manner. "And you can defend yourself, you do martial arts right?"

"…" Ryuuzaki shook his head in pure amusement. "And what will I gain from this? Raito-kun knows that I like my isolation, and this will drag me into the public eye and have my privacy invaded." He gave the teen across from him a pointed look.

Raito ignored it, losing focus on his nails and smiled flirtatiously at his friend, fluttering his eyelashes. "Why, Ryuuzaki…you'll get to have the school's most popular and hottest guy hanging off your arm, you'll be skyrocketed up the social ladder and get to scare the wits out of most of the unfortunate people in this school. What _won't_ you gain from this?"

"None of those I care about." Ryuuzaki deadpanned, causing Raito's seductive expression to sour into a scowl.

"Ryuuzaki!" He cried, bordering on whining, as he leant across the desk, giving his friend a pleading look with mocha eyes. "I'm _desperate_! Did you know what one of them did yesterday!? One of them somehow got _in my house and on my bed in nothing but skimpy lingerie!!_"

"Was it the obsessive blonde that constantly refers to herself in third person?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously.

"Yes, Misa or someth- _that's not the point!!_" Raito snarled, flattening his hands on the desk and half rising out of his seat. The young genius must've been extremely traumatised by the incident to react like this, Ryuuzaki mused. "I had to burn my sheets and purchase a new mattress! As well as getting three locks for my door and window!"

As fun as watching his friend plunge into the depths of insanity via mental breakdown was, Ryuuzaki felt a glimmer of sympathy and decided to take pity. "Very well, Raito-kun." He waved a hand dismissively, turning his attention towards the book that he was reading before the young genius intruded with his fangirl problem. "I will play along."

Raito looked like someone had given him the secrets to eternal youth. "Oh thank Go-"

"As long," Ryuuzaki added with a dark smirk, instantly crushing Raito's hope into sub-atomic particles. "As I am the dominant partner in this fake relationship."

A muscle twitched in Raito jaw, but he kept a firm control over his temper and choked out a tight, "Okay."

He was just jumping from one Hell into another.

**X.x.X**

It had only taken a day of plotting, squabbling and three fist fights to finally get a shaky plan that Raito was beginning to regret. Desperation was a powerful emotion, something that could drive people even as perfect as himself to pretend to be in a romantic relationship with people like _Ryuuzaki_!

But if he got mobbed _one more time_-

"Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki practically purred with sadistic glee, the dark haired genius prodding him sharply. "It's time to initiate our plan that will, hopefully, maybe, probably, on a slim chance, get rid of your adoring fans."

Ryuuzaki was enjoying this far too much.

"Shut it." Raito sighed wearily, casting his friend a sour look. "Okay, so Takada will be here soon with a few people well known to be gossips."

"How did you convince Takada-san to participate in this mad scheme of yours, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously, tilting his head owlishly as he crammed his hands into his faded blue jeans' pockets.

"Don't ask." Raito growled, running slim fingers through his hair and ruffling the auburn tresses roughly. Abruptly, he whirled to face his friend with a thunderous but resigned expression, leaning against the wall as he heard Takada's voice loudly exclaim: '_you'll never guess what I saw Raito and Ryuuzaki doing!'_

"I hope you know how to kiss decently." Raito hissed as Ryuuzaki strolled towards him languidly.

Ryuuzaki smirked, straightening his back and towering over the shorter genius, pressing his body close. "I still say that we should have had a rehearsal before initiating this plan."

Raito's eyes darted to the partially open classroom door as the footsteps grew closer before snapping back to his friend and grabbing the front of the dark haired male's white sweater.

"Let's get this over with."

**X.x.X**

Takada was giddy.

She had sat back and watched the 'Fangirl' problem with amusement, sometimes sparking a few cat fights here and there and selling a few photos and clothes of Raito to the rabid teenaged girls – and occasional boy. She thought that it was a good way for Raito to pay the price for his unnatural good looks and intelligence, a curse he must prevail to keep the balance of the universe.

Of course she wasn't _bitter_, what a terrible thing to say!

But this plan! Oh, it made her want to cackle with glee as she saw the arrogant genius's sour expression of dislike at his own insane plan. She knew it would fail. And she knew that Ryuuzaki knew it too.

For all his intelligence, Raito did not understand the female mind that well. Once news came out that he was gay, and in a gay relationship, fangirls will stop perusing him and trying to get into pants (aside from the crazy, hardcore ones of course, but nothing short of the apocalypse will deter them), but they will still follow him around and coo and trying to catch the sight of the 'gay couple'.

But who was she to criticise someone's plans? Especially ones that was as entertaining as this? Not her.

So as she suppressed her deranged giggles, she led the two loudest blabbermouths in the school to the designated area, talking loudly and practically stomping to warn the two males hiding away in the empty classroom ahead to start kissing each other senseless.

Reaching the slight ajar door, the three of them huddled round the crack, Takada risking opening it just a little wider so she wasn't in such close proximity to the giggling girls that smelt too strongly of perfume. Even if Raito and Ryuuzaki didn't hear her, they must've smelt them coming a mile away.

One of the girls, a short brunette, gasped audibly and received a vicious elbow from her friend, and Takada allowed a quiet sadistic chuckle to escape her.

**X.x.X**

Ryuuzaki was a decent kisser.

Scratch that. Ryuuzaki was an _excellent_ kisser.

Raito silently fumed as he realized just how hard he was being pressed against the wall, his friend's knee wedged between his legs and rubbing insistently against his crotch. He knew that he was supposed to act somewhat submissive (and _that_ made him want to cringe, but desperate times call for desperate measures), but not as some mewling maiden being thoroughly ravaged by some wily rogue.

So he tried to turn the tables, giving an exaggerated moan and thrusting his hand into the sleek ebony tresses, clenching the soft strands as his other hand slid up the other genius's sweater, shamelessly caressing the hard abdominal muscles. Ryuuzaki broke contact, lips swollen, and arched, half lidded obsidian eyes staring lustfully at him.

"Raito-kun is very enthusiastic." The dark haired male groaned, his pale hand sliding sensually down Raito's hip and curling under the boy's thigh, wrenching it up sharply so Raito's knee was pressing into the curve of his hip. "It's highly arousing."

Narrowing mocha eyes into slits, Raito tilted his head back with a triumph and pulled L back towards him, whispering so softly so that the eavesdroppers wouldn't hear. "Ryuuzaki is also enthusiastic. Sure you didn't have a crush on me?"

Ryuuzaki almost scoffed, kneading under the brunet's thigh and brushing his lips over the curve of his friend's jaw line, murmuring, "I am just trying to play my part as a dominant and possessive boyfriend, Rai-_chan_." He nipped the softly tanned skin, drawing a sharp intake from the other.

"Nnngh…enough talking…" Raito mumbled almost incoherently. "Let's just finish this, Ryuu-_chan_."

Grunting at the mocking endearment, Ryuuzaki's lips recaptured Raito's in a devouring kiss, tongue thrusting deep into the boy's hot mouth and grazing the roof of his friend's mouth, slowly relinquishing his grip under Raito's thigh and sliding it up to the slender hip.

"Aaah…" Raito gasped soundlessly when the ravishing lips moved from his, suddenly suckling on the sensitive flesh of his neck and making tingling jolts dart nimbly down his spine and made his toes involuntarily curl in his shoes. "Nngh-ha…! R-Ryuu…" His fingers twisted the sleek strands, amber eyes squeezed shut as he felt his hips begin to jerk forwards against the knee still wedged between his legs. "Haa…"

Ryuuzaki blew gently on the vivid red mark he made, mumbling something incoherent about 'owning' and 'everybody', and hooking two fingers into his friend's collar, tugging it down to bare the brunet's collarbone.

"Mmmnrr…Ryuuu…d-don't leave…marks…" Raito gasped in faux-shyness, fingernails digging into the dark haired male's scalp as skilled teeth nipped at his collarbone, still eliciting those pleasant and addictive tingles. Hickeys, looking like he had been thoroughly ravished, being caught in the act by three reliable sources… his plan was going well.

_Too_ well.

"But then how will people know Raito-kun belongs to me?" Ryuuzaki purred darkly, grazing his teeth over the rapid pulse of the brunet's jugular and tilting his head up to press his lips lightly over his friend's swollen ones.

And Ryuuzaki was _really _diving into his role. "Ryuu…" Raito looked away shyly, away from the slightly ajar door. "You know that if my parents find out…"

The dark haired male only took a brief second to think up of his next line. "I am sure they will accept you, Raito-kun." He shifted his lips against Raito's in a reassuring manner, slowly snapping the brunet's top button undone. "And if not, then my offer of moving in with me still stands…"

Raito couldn't suppress the twitch when a squeal erupted from the slightly ajar door, and Takada's surprised yelp from having the shrill noise shrieked down her ear. Mentally patting his back for a mission success, Raito plastered a 'Deer-in-headlights' expression on his face, wide mocha eyes staring in horror as the door was slammed open and revealed the three females.

Takada was in the back, rubbing her ear with a slightly disgruntled look, but when she caught Raito's eye, she gave a chilling smile in response. The other two girls however, were staring at the two boys with pure fangirlish happiness, the brunet able to see pink sparkles floating mysteriously in the background.

Whatever.

Ryuuzaki just stared at the intruders, giving a very slow and deliberate blink before blurting out bluntly, "Why are there sparkles?"

"Oh _my GOD_!!" Fangirl Number 1 squealed breathlessly, eyes glittering in deranged fanaticism. "Raito is _gay_! I _knew_ it! I knew it! I win part of the betting pool!!"

"Misa is sooooo gonna _freak_!!" Fangirl Number 2 squealed back, clasping her hands before her and wriggling her rump in a strange ritualistic dance. "Come on! We have to go and tell _everybody_!!"

In a whirl of pink sparkles and more squeals of utter joy, the gossipy fangirls had fled the scene, leaving one amused Takada, an accomplished feeling Raito and a completely bewildered Ryuuzaki.

"…" Ryuuzaki returned his wide guileless eyes back to his friend, fingers still fidgeting with the brunet's top button. "…Can we still finish this, Raito-kun?"

Raito deadpanned, ignoring Takada's sniggers, and shoved Ryuuzaki away from him, clearing his throat awkwardly as he fixed his dishevelled appearance. "Phase one of my brilliant plan was a success."

"I wouldn't call it _brilliant_." Takada interjected with her wily feminine wisdom.

Raito ignored her again. "So, within the next ten minutes, everyone and their distant cousins in Europe would know that we're together, and I'm no longer on the market." A blissful look of glee spread across the brunet's face, imagining a world where he wouldn't have to lunge from trashcan to tree on his way home from school in fear from being mobbed in the open. "I'm _free_."

Ryuuzaki sighed, cramming his hands into his jeans' pockets and giving his friend an amused look. "Free? I thought Raito-kun is mine now?"

With a suspicious look, Raito frowned at the dark haired male. "Are you _sure_ you don't have a crush on me, Ryuuzaki?"

"Quite positive."

**X.x.X**

A few weeks later, and Raito was revising his opinion on his brilliant plan.

They were once again in the library, Ryuuzaki reading a book on criminology or law or something, and Raito glaring a hole in the table with his arms crossed and resembling a sulking child.

"You could've warned me how bad this could've gone." Raito complained petulantly, shifting his fiery glare of displeasure to his calm friend.

Ryuuzaki diverted his attention from his book, blinking owlishly. "I did. As did Takada." The dark haired male closed his book and laid it flat on the table, propping his elbows on his knees and his chin on his interlocked fingers. "At least you are no longer chased down the hallways with fanatic females attempting to tear off your clothes."

"No." Raito groaned. "Instead they're stalking me, shouting what I can do in the bedroom with you and pointing out all the 'homo' stuff I do." The poor brunet glowered. "I'm _not_ gay."

Ryuuzaki's lips curved into a smile. "I thought your plan was to _be_ gay."

"It was to _seem_ gay!" Raito bowed his head in defeat. "If I'm single and straight, I get mobbed wherever I go. If I'm gay and taken, I get stalked and have my manly ego trampled on. I can't win either way, can I?"

The eccentric student chuckled and reached over with a pale hand, patting his friend's hand with mock-sympathy. "No, Raito-kun, you can't. But, you made your bed, and now it is up to you to weasel out of it."

Raito jerked his hand away, rubbing the knuckles with a frown. "You enjoy my pain, don't you?"

With an innocent, childish smile, Ryuuzaki answered with a sickeningly cheerful: "Of course I do."

"My, what a caring and loving boyfriend I have." Raito drawled flatly, amber eyes giving his friend a dry look. "Aren't you supposed to give a corny line of how you'll help me and then proceed to make me forget about my problems in a whirl of man love?"

"Do you want me to?"

Raito wrinkled his nose. "Don't be stupid."

"I find it highly amusing how Raito-kun will swoon in my arms before an audience, but will be very cruel and cold to me in private." Ryuuzaki tilted his head, eyeing his friend shrewdly. "Is Raito-kun unsatisfied with our relationship?" His eyes widened impossibly with faux-depression. "Does he wish to…break up?"

Raito deadpanned. "We're not even going out, Ryuuzaki. Remember? It's a farce? Ringing any bells up in that creepy disturbed brain of yours?"

"To everyone else in the world, we are going out, even your family." An odd look passed over Ryuuzaki's face then. "Though your father would be overjoyed to hear that this was a harebrained scheme to be rid of your obsessive followers."

The brunet winced at the mention of his father. "He almost sent me off to a psychiatrist after shouting at me for a while…"

Ryuuzaki reached out and patted his friend's hand again. "There, there."

Raito jerked his hand away again. "You're incompetent at sympathy."

The dark haired male just shrugged carelessly. "I try." That childish smile curved his lips again, and Ryuuzaki drummed his fingers on the table. "So, how much longer will this charade continue?"

Raito pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. "Are you tiring of me already, _Ryuu-chan_?"

"No. In fact, I like reducing Raito-kun into a moaning mess against the wall before a crowd." Ryuuzaki flashed a wolfish grin. "It is that I am taking Raito-kun's sanity into account."

The brunet flipped a hand dismissively, reclining his seat elegantly. "A few more months, then we'll lay off on the public performances until everyone forgets about it. I would be subconsciously labelled as 'taken' then and will only have to fend off stalker fangirls." A brief frown. "But after seeing that we hardly do anything, they will hopefully disappear."

"Raito-kun does not know the minds of fanatic fangirls very well, does he?" Ryuuzaki sighed heavily in exasperation.

Raito blinked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing…"

**X.x.X**

A few _more_ weeks later Raito was facing problems at home, courtesy of his brilliant plan.

"You will simply make things worse by staying here." His annoying friend pointed about amiably, closing his front door and cutting off the sound of pounding rain abruptly, obsidian eyes looking him and his wet clothes up and down.

"It will show our relationship is getting serious and make me even more unavailable." Raito grumbled, rubbing his arms through his drenched coat after dropping his (thankfully) waterproofed overnight bag on the floor beside him, dampening Ryuuzaki's fluffy carpet. "Though to be honest, I didn't expect Dad to freak out like that…"

Ryuuzaki shrugged, feeling slightly awkward as his friend getting kicked out of his own home _was_ partially his fault. "Does Raito-kun wish to use my shower?" He ventured hesitantly.

Raito nodded. "Er, sure. Where is it…?" The brunet looked around the spacious accommodation with a curious eye, the younger male realising that this was his first time in his friend's home. He wasn't surprised by the sweet wrappers everywhere.

Ryuuzaki gestured vaguely to the hallway to his left. "Down there, on your right. Place your clothes outside the door, I will get Watari to clean and dry them off for you."

Raito shrugged awkwardly, shucking his shoes and slowly unzipping his drenched coat. "…Thanks…" The brunet, after an odd look in Ryuuzaki's direction, wandered down the aforementioned hallway, and a few minutes later, the distant sound of the shower running overlapped the steady beat of the rain against the window.

Ryuuzaki blew irritably at his fringe, rubbing the heel of his foot against his ankle in a nervous gesture. "This is turning out to be a big mistake." He muttered irritably under his breath before shuffling off to inform his guardian/butler that they had a new houseguest for the night.

Well, a first for everything.

**X.x.X**

A few more weeks after _that_, and Raito was staying around Ryuuzaki's house practically every night.

At least the neglected guestroom was being used for once.

Raito was sprawled on his bed, clad in his pyjamas and a book balanced on his chest as half lidded and tired eyes lazily dragged over the tiny print, a yawn escaping the young man's mouth every so often. "Ugh…they couldn't have set a more interesting homework, could they?" Raito grumbled, rubbing at his eye and pressing the tips of his fingers against the developing black smudges under his eyes.

Ryuuzaki had jokingly said that if Raito wanted to be like him so much, eyeliner was an easier and healthier way to do it. Raito had retaliated by dumping out all of the older man's Napoleon Icecream out of the window and Ryuuzaki never brought it up again.

Ryuuzaki, perched on the edge of his friend's bed and holding his own book between his forefingers and thumbs, glanced over his shoulder and squinted slightly. "I believe Raito-kun should be going to sleep now. As useful as being an insomniac is, Raito-kun would be very aggravating to be around for days because of his bitching about 'ugly bags' under his eyes."

"Oh, you're still sour about that?" Raito yawned again. "I told you, bags look ugly on me but they work on you."

Ryuuzaki sighed. "I do not care about physical appearance, but I do care about my sanity and peace and quiet. Go to sleep, Raito-kun."

Raito snorted, tossing the book aside and watching with dull mocha eyes as it bounced off the edge of his bed and thumped to the floor. "I don't feel like sleeping." He mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach and pressing his face into the bed sheets.

He couldn't help but realise that Ryuuzaki had a _really_ nice taste in sheets.

Ryuuzaki closed his own book and placed it gingerly on the edge, swivelling round and pressing his toes into the bed sheets as well, patting on the back of the brunet's thigh. "Sleeping will make you feel better, Raito-kun." Seeing as that elicited no reaction from his depressed friend, Ryuuzaki brought out the big guns. "Lack of sleep will give you ugly bags under your eyes and make your hair greasy."

Raito mumbled something which could, or could not, have been a muffled insult.

Exasperated, the dark haired male shook his head, patting the younger man's thigh once more. "Ending this pretend relationship would benefit you more than carrying it on, Raito-kun. No one has tried to break into your room again in nothing but skimpy lingerie again."

"That's because I'm still taken." Raito mumbled again, this time Ryuuzaki able to decipher the muffled words.

"Stop being stubborn, Raito-kun. You are hurting yourself more now then when you had to avoid being mobbed or raped by your overenthusiastic fans." He patted the brunet's thigh once more. "I admit that it was amusing at first, but now it is starting to make me rather concerned."

Raito rolled over, half lidded amber eyes staring at his hunched friend with an indescribable look. "Concerned?" He inquired lightly, an odd smile quirking his lips.

Ryuuzaki blinked cautiously. "…Yes." He said at length. "Though Raito-kun may be a very high maintenance friend, and not very pleasant, he is still my friend. And that means I am forced to be somewhat concerned over your wellbeing once the humour of your plight has been worn out."

Raito gave a weak snort. "Fair enough." He stretched out on the bed, tilting his head back and baring the sole hickey on his neck from their last performance that day. "I'm amazed you still remained my friend…even if it is just to laugh at me."

"Amusing things happen around Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki confessed, eyes snapping down when the brunet's fingers interlocked with his, squeezing the pale digits lazily. "Also, he is the only one who can give a decent conversation and challenge me."

Raito's lips parted, then closed as the younger male snorted again and closed his eyes, fingers still interlocked with Ryuuzaki's. "The good thing about you not caring about appearances is that at least I know you're not friends with me so you look popular."

"I thought Raito-kun likes it when people did that, to give him an ego boost."

"Heh…" Raito tugged his friend's hand, slowly convincing Ryuuzaki to uncurl from his protective crouch and to lie down lightly atop of him, opening mocha eyes to stare into slightly puzzled obsidian. "I did…"

"But you're worth more then them put together, Ryuuzaki."

**X.x.X**

Two months had passed since Raito's brilliant plan was born, and was no longer needed.

Raito, after much prodding from Ryuuzaki, admitted that perhaps a quiet 'break up' known only by his family would still allow his plan to work – and him allowed to go back in the house without his father trying to 'convert' him back to being a straight young high school male with the usages of studies which had no reliability on why being gay was hazardous for your health.

But Raito was having a problem, namely the whole 'break up' thing.

To his horror, he found that he _liked_ being in close quarters with Ryuuzaki, he _liked_ being kissed by the dark haired male (because hot damn Ryuuzaki could almost give him an orgasm with that mouth on his) and he…just liked Ryuuzaki.

More. Than. A. _Friend_.

If Raito wasn't used to getting the short end of the stick when romance and relationships were involved, he would have laughed at the irony and promptly tossed himself out of the closest second story window. As it was, Raito actually _considered_.

Everyone thought they were going out _anyway_, so to make their pretend relationship real would go unnoticed by anyone aside from Takada, and the worst she would do would flaunt a _'I knew it'_ smirk at him and rattled on how his plan didn't quite turn out as planned.

That woman had a lot of bitterness towards him, and he had no clue as to _why_.

However, Raito wasn't sure how _Ryuuzaki_ would feel about it.

He had no fears about Ryuuzaki avoiding him; quite frankly the creepy man thrived on awkward situations like some demented parasite of some sort. But Raito did _not_ thrive on awkward situations like some demented parasite of some sort and did not want to create an awkward situation with his only true friend. Therefore, Raito's problem was complete and the Gods continued to laugh at him around the Water cooler during their five minute gossiping time.

Hell, what was Raito thinking? He can take it. He'll just waltz up to Ryuuzaki and blurt it out bluntly like that bastard did with everything that came out of his mouth. That man had no tact whatsoever.

So it was now, his 'last' night over at Ryuuzaki's before he went to his parents with some sob story on how he broke up with Ryuuzaki and that he'd listen to his father next time, or whatever would smooth over his tense relationship with his father, that Raito snatched up every ounce of his confidence and pride, and decided to do a very daring thing.

Ryuuzaki was not plagued with such thoughts, having had just lowered his freshly brewed cup of tea, placing the steaming mug on the coffee table beside his completed and in mid-proofing essay on the Nature Vs Nurture theory, and was somewhat startled when Raito slipped in between his chair and the coffee table, face set determinedly.

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki questioned, blinking owlishly when Raito did nothing but stare at him for a whole three minutes without doing anything.

"After the two months of pretending I think I have romantic feelings for you." Raito suddenly blurted in a stilted voice, before bending over and capturing the surprised dark haired male's lips with his own, slamming his hands down on either side of his friend on the chair's arms.

Taken completely off guard, Ryuuzaki hardly noticed Raito pushing his feet off the chair and sitting down promptly on his lap, hands raising to clasp his pale cheeks and hold him in place as the brunet's tongue probed questioningly at his closed lips.

With slight caution, Ryuuzaki hesitantly parted his lips and wrapped an arm around Raito's waist, his other hand thrusting into silken auburn tresses and clenching his slim fingers into the strands, allowing himself to be pushed back against the chair and giving an involuntary moan at the sensations brought from his friend's tongue exploring his mouth.

Raito pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes alight with an amber glow as his mildly swollen lips curved into a satisfied smile. "Ryuuzaki." He said breathlessly. "Will you go out with me?"

Ryuuzaki blinked, utterly bewildered by the series of events that had unfolded within such a short space of time, and tilted his head at the brunet in his lap. "I thought we were already going out, Raito-kun?"

Raito laughed, a short bark of genuine clean amusement, and dipped his head, pressing their foreheads together and giving a small smile. "Idiot. I meant seriously."

"Oh." Ryuuzaki was still looking rather dazed, and the dark haired individual blinked again. "I thought it was serious, Raito-kun."

"Idiot." Raito repeated, brushing his lips over Ryuuzaki's and pressing so close he could feel every curve of his friend's body against his. "Let's just kiss."

Ryuuzaki gave a childish smile, nipping the brunet's bottom lips. "So, Raito-kun will start swooning in my arms in private too, now?"

Raito just rolled his eyes before silencing any further witty remarks with his lips.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **I was gonna stick a lemon in here, but I didn't know how to insert it without making it seem like a oneshot with a lemon attached to it shabbily, so I decided t tease you all with a hot make out session and some hurt/comfort/humour. XD

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
